


Nightingale

by Corvus713



Category: Batman (Comics), Batman - All Media Types
Genre: Alpha Tim Drake, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Batkids Age Reversal, Breeding Kink, Codependency, Dead Dove: Do Not Eat, Dubious Consent, Lactation Kink, M/M, Obsessive Behavior, Omega Damian Wayne, POV Alternating, Possessive Behavior, Pregnancy Kink, Self-Worth Issues, Unreliable Narrator, Vaginal Fingering, Violence, alternative universe, guilt complex, intersex omega, tags may need to be added
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-07-07
Updated: 2020-07-07
Packaged: 2021-03-04 19:34:48
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,541
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25121740
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Corvus713/pseuds/Corvus713
Summary: Tim Drake loves his omega more than anything in the world, everyone can see that - except for his stubborn mate, but that was also a trait that Tim loves about Damian.
Relationships: Jason Todd & Damian Wayne, Tim Drake & Damian Wayne, Tim Drake/Damian Wayne
Comments: 18
Kudos: 203





	Nightingale

**Author's Note:**

> I had to make this because sometimes you just gotta write the food you wanna see.
> 
> Disclaimer: I do not condone anything that happens in this fanfiction, it is a fic and is separate and should be kept separate from real life

Nikah are to be joyous occasions. A celebration of the union between two people to strengthen their bond and join hands as a family. The garden is filled and decorated to the brim in lace like patterns with brightly coloured flowers. A blushing bride dressed in a vibrant and heavily pleated lehenga embroidered in gold, a dupatta is draped over their head and winds down around their shoulders and down to their waist in a way that displays the intricate gold embroidery, and adorned with gold jewellery that is set with jewels worth thousands–necklaces, earrings, bangles, anklets, diadems, and an arappatta belt–as they walk down to met their groom. Everyone is dressed accordingly in bright vibrant hues for the ceremony that will last a few days to even a year long.

Damian considers himself lucky that Timothy listened to his wishes of the ceremony only lasting three days–the bare minimum–and despite all the excited chattering of the servants he can’t find it in himself to be happy.

He feels trapped as they put the intricate henna designs upon his arms.

“You’re so lucky, milord.” One of the servants gushed, eye sparkling. “You must be thrilled marrying such a kind alpha! I heard he even made the ceremony short because of your poor health!”

Another one nods, swooning. “He’s so considerate! Most alphas wouldn’t even take that into consideration!”

“We’re so happy for you, our prince.” A third one looks at him with a wide smile as she puts the finishing touches on his makeup. “Surely, your marriage will be blessed with happiness.”

More than anything Damian wants to lash out his anger at her, to scream his rage and despair, but he doesn’t. “You’re dismissed, I’ll be fine from here on out.”

The nod and bow in front of him before promptly taking their leave, it was his day after all, they wish to make it the very best so they take their leave.

Once they are gone and they can’t hear him, lest they report to Timothy, he sighs – tired, drained of all life, and this was only the beginning.

He wishes he was dead.

He wishes that an assassin would come into his room and take his head right off, but he knows if there had been any that Timothy would have killed them already.

_“I waited ten years to finally claim you, Damian.” Timothy eyes twinkled, with affection is what most people would interpret it as – but he knew better, it was madness, obsession. “I won’t wait any longer.”_

He didn’t want Damian having second thoughts… not like he had a choice to start with.

But he had a choice when he first met Timothy, he had finally bested his mother in a sword fight and he would be able to meet his father, but he stayed for him. He had stayed for the quivering pup, too small for his age, with large curious blue eyes who was swept into a world so different and dark from the one he once knew. He felt pity and he knew better than anyone that the League was no place for children. Foolishly, he took the boy under his wing instead of running to Gotham and perhaps that was the start of his downfall.

“Tt. Even if I could turn back time…” Damian muses to himself bitterly. “nothing would have changed at all.”

He would have still tried to shield the boy away from his grandfather’s clutches, would have tried to give him the affection he could–a nest for safety and milk as a comfort. Even if he left for Gotham, Timothy would have followed him. Or would he have taken Timothy with him?

He shakes his head and sighs.

It wouldn’t have mattered.

He knows the alpha too well at this point to do anything.

He should have been more cautious when he felt chills down his spine when Timothy so much as spoke about his presentation–he never spoke condescendingly like Ra’s had, but he spoke as if Damian had been fated to be an omega–it seemed like a compliment for his caste at the time. He should have thought twice when the other alpha members of the League started to avoid him when he wished to spar with them. He should have stopped Timothy from scenting him, a habit young alphas have towards packmates, and hugging him when in front of other League members and associates.

He should have known better that it was not platonic when the alpha pup refused to call him ‘Ahki’.

But he didn’t.

He didn’t do anything.

He had grown too attached and no amount of wishing is going to fix what he’s done.

He had known that whatever child his grandfather would bring home was a monster in their own right, and Timothy was and still is the most brilliant person he’d ever seen.

He was always a thousand steps ahead and playing multi-dimensional chess so that the game would always be in his favour–he’d never lose.

At the time, Damian had been proud of Timothy’s ability to make people second guess themselves and manipulate them so he didn’t have to dirty his own hands with whatever innate plan he had come up with.

Looking upon it now, it was a warning sign, he had been disillusioned himself.

Timothy took advantage of an omega’s instincts to nurture and raise pups, even those which aren’t there own, if they believe that they need protection.

Damian couldn’t leave, Timothy wouldn’t allow it, and even if he did the alpha would find him and bind him to him more–he’d have no legs after.

He stands up slowly and walks up to the full-length mirror and takes a good look at himself in the traditional green and gold garbs, adorned with jewellery all over his body, gorgeous henna on his hands and arms, and kohl surrounding his green eyes to make them stand out even more. “I’m dressed like a bride.”

But he doesn’t feel like one.

He’s far too tall and far too large and far too muscled to be considered a suitable bride, needlessly dolled up, a horrendous parody.

He feels more like a prisoner.

Timothy deserved better than a broken omega that lured him into this dark world.

He wishes he was dead.

* * *

The courting process is a long one, intricate, it involves impressing an omega so they would even consider you as a possible candidate and even after proving your worth you would have to fight and win against the omega to be able to claim them. It is a bloody affair and most alphas lose their lives, the omegas taking the price of their bodies to consume them for nutrients until a more worthy mate comes along. They are the heart of the pack, keeping everyone together and protecting the den from trespassers. So many have forgotten this predatory trait of omegas, even omegas themselves.

Omegas are not weak, but evolution has made them soft, there are few that still have red hot-blooded insanity during their heats to the point of ripping someone’s throat off with their bare teeth– feral as most would put it.

Damian was one of these feral types, Tim had seen it a few times.

Unlike most omegas who spread their legs during their heat, Damian’s first instincts was to kill anyone who got remotely close to his nest.

The first time he saw it was when he first stepped foot in the Al Ghul estate at age six and it had been out of pure curiosity due to the whispers of the servants.

* * *

_“Who’s the prince going to kill today?”A maid asked the other. “What if they’re one of us?”_

_Tim had tilted his head at this, wondering what type of prince would kill like that – he supposes that he must be a tyrant._

_“Shhhhhh…” The other maid replied. “So long as we don’t go near his room, we’ll be safe.”_

_“But…”_

_“No buts.” The other maid insisted. “The prince was kind enough to warn us before hand not to come find him for any means during his heat. He is trying to keep us safe… he is not like the Demon Head.”_

_Tim blinks at that, thinks the maid will lose her life if Ra’s heard that – the man hates ‘soft’ things. He shrugs, having nothing to lose, he wants to meet this killer omega… if only to sate his own boredom and he is not disappointed when he hears a scream and follows the sound only to be presented with the most beautiful sight he’d ever seen._

_Glowing green eyes stared at him, piercing through the sun’s bright rays, the metallic scent of blood filling his nostrils. The older boy had the dismembered arm of his latest victim in his mouth, the blood complimenting his dark tanned skin adding a gleam from the light, and his short dark hair was miraculously untouched. The other boy, the prince, stalked towards him like a predatory towards their prey – slowly as not to spook them, like a graceful tiger._

_Tim remembers trembling at the sight, completely in awe, wondering if the omega would eat him too._

_He had only read about feral omega, thought they were myths as the only omegas he’d ever seen go about flaunting as much of their skin as they can to entice an alpha, but he truly is as beautiful as the books of old had described._

_Tim would say ethereal, he could die happy knowing this is the last sight he’d ever see, an omega dancing in blood._

_The other boy stops in front of him and Tim reveals his neck, convincing the omega that he was no threat. Instead of leaving like Tim had expected, the other boy scented him, rubbing his head onto Tim’s exposed neck like a mother to their own pup. The other boy stops and Tim immediately reciprocates the action causing the omega to purr for him, a comforting sound, and before Tim can do anything, he lifts the boy and places him in his nest in the middle of the bed. His mind blurred by heat as he scents, cuddles, and purrs to lull Tim to sleep in the nest that smells like honey and cardamom._

_As much as Tim wants to fulfill the omega’s desire to get him to sleep, he’s more fascinated with watching the omega than anything else._

_He stares at the omega and the omega stares right back at him, cooing in encouragement and when that didn’t work, he offered him his milk which Tim gladly partook._

_It was sweet and rich and he greedily took till there was nothing left, it’s not like this omega had anyone else, so he would take all of him._

* * *

Tim fell in love from that first meeting.

Damian was an anomaly, the quintessential example of perfect omega – he is _his_ perfect omega – he had to have him, no matter how dangerous such an endeavour may be.

Even Ra’s Al Ghul admitted that Damian was most dangerous and vicious during his heat, daresay the omega was unstoppable, and he could not control him. Which is why their first meeting was so amusing, the omega almost succeeded in killing his own grandfather to protect what he viewed as his pup to protect. Damian had only been instinct at that point and Tim would even say that Ra’s Al Ghul was terrified of his own grandson.

His fear, in Tim’s opinion, was foolish.

Even Tim knew as a child that the foundation one creates with the omega of their pack is the most important, without an omega the entire pack would fall.

Omega are known for their absolute loyalty and Ra’s Al Ghul berated his own grandson to the point where Tim is sure that if he hadn’t taken Ra’s head for Damian as a betrothal gift that the omega would have killed the man to protect the other members of their pack.

* * *

_Tim remembers looking for Damian one day, he had lived with the Al Ghul’s for two years now, remembers going to the omega’s room for praise after a mission well done only to be bombarded with the acrid scent of self-loathing._

_A scent that did not suit the older omega in the slightest._

_Damian had curled himself into a sleeping ball, making him look smaller than Tim had ever seen the proud omega looking, dry tear stains on his soft cheeks._

_“Dami?”_

_Bright green eyes flew open immediately, and the omega turned to sit up on the bed and look at him. “Oh, welcome back, habibi.” He pats the spot beside him. “Sit down.”_

_Tim did as Damian asked, snuggling close to the older omega as he recounted his mission to him. “It was an easy one, you were right about how disorganized they were, it’s a wonder how they were able to make it this far for so long. A few rightfully placed words had them massacring their own in a heartbeat.”_

_“Tt. That family has always been filled with discord, habibi.” He hears the omega hum, amused, and Tim feels happy to have. “And of the evidence, Timothy?”_

_He blinks up at him. “Not a trace left. Their Government believes it has something to do with the rival family and is trying to prevent a scandal with the public, they wouldn’t be wrong as any idiot would be able to deduce it from the ‘evidence’ left behind.”_

_A soft smile finds it way onto Damian’s face and Tim can’t help but return with one of his own. “Very well done, Timothy, I’m proud of you.”_

_“Dami?”_

_The omega blinks. “Yes, Timothy?”_

_“Why were you crying?”_

_“Tt.” Damian clicks his tongue. “It’s none of your concern, habibi.”_

_“It is my problem though, Dami.” He insisted, pouting to gain the omega’s favour. “We’re pack, you told me that as pack we protect and care for our own.”_

_Empty green eyes gazed into his own, and a reluctant sigh escaped his lips. “I had a little spat with Grandfather, habibi. Nothing more.”_

_“Why?”_

_Though Tim knew the answer already, could feel the bouts of anger grow from Damian’s acceptance of his treatment._

_“… failure is unacceptable in the eyes of the Al Ghul family, habibi.” The omega says, softly. “And I lost a sword fight with my mother again. I won’t get to know the identity of my sire this year either.”_

_“Is your sire’s identity that important, Dami?”_

_Tim already knew who Damian’s sire was, that they were the Batman of Gotham – the greatest detective in the world – Bruce Wayne. He would give that information to him in a heartbeat if it would make the omega feel better._

_“No, habibi… his identity is not that important to me.”_

_“Then why are you fighting so hard for it?”_

_“Tt. Always curious, Timothy.” The omega pulls him close to place a fond chaste kiss on his forehead. “If I win then I will no longer exist at grandfather’s sufferance. I will be free, habibi. I can be my own.”_

_“But you are your own now, Dami.” Tim insists._

_He shakes his head. “I wish that were true, Timothy. However, grandfather has been looking into marrying me off soon.”_

_Tim’s blood ran cold at that, though he already knew of Ra’s intentions – hearing it out loud just made him boil._

_“It has not worked thus far.” Damian mused. “You need consent from both sides and I insisted that they fight me in order to win my hand – none have been willing to do so, therefore no succession as it is my right to my own body as is the ancient ways and grandfather is a stickler for the rules in that way. Nevertheless, habibi, do be careful around him. He’s livid and though he adores you, I do not know what he will do when he is as livid as he is now.”_

_Tim nods, understanding Damian’s concerns. “You want to win to escape from Ra’s.”_

_“Clever pup you are, Timothy.” The omega’s lips curve into a ghost of a smile. “If I were with my sire… perhaps this is too hopeful of me… but from what I have heard from my mother, my living conditions would be better than they are now.”_

_“So, you’re going to leave me here alone? You’re going to leave Mara and I with Ra’s?” He makes sure to project the smell of sadness and despair off of him._

_Damian, just as predicted, started to smell alarmed – the omega never shielded his scent from himself or Mara, pack members, people he trusted – he was always too honest with his feelings._

_“No, never, habibi.” He places the smaller boy into his lap, cooing softly. “Ahki will always be with you, I will always protect you. I just wish things were different, Timothy.”_

_Tim lets himself be spoiled by Damian, lets the omega’s comforting scent embrace him as he whispers sweet nothings into his ears._

_It’s Damian’s tenth birthday when he finally beats his mother in a sword fight and figures out the identity of his sire, and though he could have gone to Gotham to met his sire, ultimately, he stays._

_Tim knows that Damian stayed out of love for his family, for his pack, he’s an omega that will shoulder on all the burdens he can even if it breaks him._

_It’s why Tim adores him so much._

_It’s why for Damian’s sake that Tim must remove the root of his omega’s suffering, the thing keeping them apart from bonding._

_He must remove Ra’s Al Ghul – permanently._

* * *

Ra’s Al Ghul may have been the Demon Head of the League of Assassins, ruling with fear alone, but the members of the League respected Damian in a way that has most trembling – they fear how much they love him.

They fear losing him.

After eight hundred years, Ra’s had become power hungry and – as Damian would have put it – a coward afraid of his own mortality that even his brainwashed loyal subjects questioned him.

So, it didn’t take long for the seeds that Tim planted to take root and for him to reap the benefits, a few charming words here and there along with some simple questions that made them think twice was all it took.

They started to doubt the man, lash out at him, everything that he worked hard to build came crumbling down and Tim didn’t even have to move a finger – Ra’s caused his own demise against the League.

While Tim knew that Damian would be a splendid Demon Head, his knowledge and wisdom being phenomenal, he also knew that wasn’t what the omega truly wanted.

* * *

_Damian had been tasked with training Tim as Ra’s Al Ghul could only trust someone with his blood line even if it had to be his omega grandchild – he couldn’t trust some plebeian to train the boy. – after their awkward first meeting._

_Tim knows Damian did not mean to keep in him in his nest, well fed and comfortable, it just kind of happened – he would let the omega do it again if he hadn’t known how badly he had been punished for it. The omega has smelt of his own blood but managed to keep moving, teaching the alpha how to hold and use a blade properly – how to skin someone with a butter knife and eviscerate them with a toothbrush if necessary – taught him things that he already knew but Damian’s perspective had been intriguing._

_He could listen to him talk all day, the smooth caramel like timber of his voice, and the new outlook just made Tim even better at gazing into other people’s thoughts._

_It couldn’t be helped that Tim played stupid at times to get praise from the older omega._

_“Well done, Timothy.” Damian would say before, running his hand in Tim’s hair to lightly massage the scalp and elicit a purr from him. “Everything is perfect. Would you like halva as a reward?”_

_Tim beams at that and nods. “Did you make it, Dami?”_

_“I did.” He replies, waving his hand to signal for Tim to follow him and sit under the shade of a tree on the training grounds – promptly taking a container out of the basket he had brought with him, handing it to the young Alpha._

_Tim happily opens the container and greedily eats it as Damian laughs happily at his antics, glad to see the skinny boy take an interest in food – the alpha had a habit of not eating and Damian’s milk could only help him so much._

_He’s finished half of the halva when he sees the melancholic look on the omega’s face and asks. “Are you happy, Damian?”_

_Damian blinks in surprise. “I am not unhappy.”_

_“What would make you happy?”_

_“… I’d prefer you not to be in this type of world, Timothy.”_

_“Why?”_

_“It’s no place for a child.”_

_“But you’re also a child, Dami.”_

_“Yes, but I was born into this life. You were not, you were stolen and placed here.”_

_“But I like being with you Dami.” Tim bites his lip, purposefully, looking up wit big blue eyes. “Do you not like being with me, Dami?”_

_“No, habibi, I do… it’s just.” He hums. “I wish things had been different, that we met under different circumstances.”_

_He tilts his head._

_“I wish you could have just been a happy child Tim, far away from this madness.”_

_“Would I still have you in that world?”_

_“… Perhaps.”_

_“Would you be the same in that world?”_

_“… I imagine that parts of my personality would remain the same, but we are shaped by our environment so I would never know for sure, but I suppose that pondering the what ifs is a waste of time.”_

_“…” Tim hummed, thoughtfully. “Rather than that what would you want for the future, Dami?”_

_“The future?”_

_“Yes.”_

_“I had never contemplated that far.”_

_Tim frowned at the answer, Damian probably didn’t think he’d live that long. “Would you want to be the Demon Head?”_

_“No, I have no interest in such a thing, besides grandfather will always be the Demon Head.” Green eyes sparkled slightly with mirth, as the sun produced a halo around the omega’s head. “I would like the estate to be filled with the laughter and chatter of mischievous pups, a family.”_

_~~A proper pack.~~ _

_“How many?”_

_Damian laughs at the alpha’s tenacity. “To be honest, I never had a finite number in mind.”_

_“So, you want a big family then, Dami?”_

_The omega shakes his head, looking at Tim fondly again. “That’s enough of this discussion, Timothy. Such pipeline wishes will never happen.” He stands up. “We should continue with your training. I wouldn’t want grandfather to punish you for me being soft.”_

_Tim wants to argue, but he chooses to keep his mouth shut, knowing that the omega is right about his assumptions but also anymore discussion would probably hurt him more._

_Ra’s wants to beat the kindness out of Damian, sees it as a weakness, but to Tim there is a strength in it – a hope, and he’s seen men willingly die for just a sliver of it._

_Damian is worth far more than Ra’s thinks, the old coot is undeserving of the omega’s undying loyalty._

* * *

Ra’s never saw it coming, he thought that Damian was a plaything to Tim – a doll that he could prop up and do as he pleased, like how must alphas saw their omega counterparts – never as an equal.

It makes Tim wonder if the man truly was as old as he claimed, or whether he tried to court an omega and had his ass handed to him and so he became prejudice towards them. After all, the alphas that Ra’s introduced him to had great respect for their life partners, that they feel confident of their omegas in protecting their homes. He also remembers the devastating madness of one of the alphas who lost their omega to one of Ra’s assassins, the pure rage as he tore and skinned the culprits with his bare hands, grinning when the government publicly executed him for murder – as if to say that it was worth it..

Tim is the same as that alpha when he and League planned a coup against Ra’s.

* * *

_“Timothy Drake.” Ra’s had drawled out, as he was tied in charmed ropes that would never break or undo unless Tim undid the binds himself – compliments of Klarion, who owed him a few favours. “My greatest protégé. To what do I owe the pleasure?”_

_Tim raises an eyebrow. “I was never your protégé. If I recall, and I remember everything, you left me under Damian’s tutelage.”_

_“My mistake.” He replied. “It never occurred to me that someone so soft, an omega at that, would usurp me. I expected Talia but not Damian, the boy never had much of a spine. He must have been better at seduction then I first thought if he was able to bewitch you into betraying me. I thought you better than to be swayed by an omega’s whims, Timothy.”_

_His petulant reply almost makes Tim laugh at how ridiculous it is. “I won’t deny that Damian bewitched me, but he didn’t put me or anyone else up to your demise Ra’s.” He sneers. “That was brought upon by your own actions.”_

_“Karma? Don’t make me laugh, Timothy.” Ra’s says. “I’ll give you Damian if you wish it so, it’s not like the boy has any other use.”_

_Tim smiles at that before brandishing a sword, the very sword Ra’s Al Ghul gifted to him as his heir on his fifteenth birthday, straight into the man’s abdomen – twisting it so it ran deep as the bound alpha gurgles gore out of his mouth._

_“You act as if you are exempt from the suffering you put others through Ra’s Al Ghul” Tim said as he takes the sword out only to plunge it again and twist, a sadistic gleam in his eyes. “You have no one to blame for this but yourself. You talk big about respect but time and time again you have disrespected me – what is mine, my other half. Every time you so much as laid a finger on Damian – touched him, hit him, scarred him, abused him, stabbed him, told him he was worthless and would never amount to anything – it was like you were rubbing your dirty shrivelled and useless piss over what is mine and desecrated him.”_

**_Damian is his omega._ **

_“He is not yours to mutilate.”_

**_His._ **

_Tim twists again, smiling slightly, as the man screams, and there is a squelch as more blood pours out. “No one is going to help you.” He chuckles as he beckons for the waiting vengeful spirits to come forward. “But you have some friends here to see you before you die. Won’t you greet them with open arms? It would be rude if you didn’t.”_

_He leaves the screaming man in his prison to the spirits who promised to serve him so long as he allows them to avenge their own unjust deaths against Ra’s and Tim is generous._

_He watches for three weeks until the spirits are satisfied with torturing the live Ra’s and heavily anticipate his death so they could physically have him suffer._

_Tim feels pleasure as he has his omega’s torturer on his knew whimpering in pain, in mercy._

_He just stands there watching as Ra’s begins to lashes out in anger, ordering him to release him, it goes through a cycle until the man finally snaps. “You are not a God, Timothy. You cannot judge me like this.”_

_Ra’s truly is a big child, he wonders how the man was able to last this long._

_“You’re right that I am not God,” He uses his foot to tilt the man’s chin up so they are looking at each other eye to eye and smiles softly when the man visibly tenses. “and while judgement will always be determined by the deity you worship, make no mistake, it is my job to send people like you to him.”_

_Before Ra’s could retort, Timothy took his head clean off and placed it in a box wrapping a green ribbon around it with his symbol._

_This would be his first courting gift to Damian and it would not be the last._

**_Because just like Damian is his, he belonged to Damian._ **

_But first he had to dispose of the body for good – he didn’t want anyone bringing the man back to life._

* * *

Damian reminisces as he walks down the aisle, flowers in his hands, about the courting gift that Tim gave him. Many would be flattered, even joyous, to have Ra’s Al Ghuls head as their first courting gift – a symbol of safety – and while Damian’s omega side was ecstatic at the death of their former tormentor, that he is finally safe, he couldn’t help but fear who else Tim would be willing to kill to keep him.

_This is not the life I wish for you._

He could have told Timothy that he would not approve of this courtship, could have told him that it was unacceptable – taboo even.

But he didn’t.

Couldn’t find it in himself to do so.

In the League, omegas had bodily autonomy and could reject an alpha’s advances if that’s what they wished; however, doing so would mean rejecting the alpha forever, that they could not turn back on their decision and could no longer seek their company.

If he had rejected him, Timothy would no longer be in his life and as strong and independent as Damian is, he could not imagine a world without the younger boy. So, he fought him just like he had fought his other suitors – with as much if not more anger and violence – but as most students do, Tim surpassed him in combat. He had managed to get him to bear his throat but not before they completed destroyed the west side of the Al Ghul Palace, this affair lasting a total of five days.

It’s a wonder that Timothy did not tire out.

So, he had no choice but to accept the gift graciously and tied the ribbon adorned with Tim’s crest around his own throat sealing his fate.

Before he knows it he meets Timothy at the altar, dressed in the traditional sherwani, looking like the optimal alpha – he looks thrilled at the sight of him, like he thinks Damian is the most beautiful being in the world.

Damian can hear the whispers, knows that they’re just being polite, he’s nothing to look at.

The ceremony is done before he knows it and they retire to consummate their bond.

* * *

When they reach their shared chambers, it comes as a surprise to Damian that his alpha did not wish to claim him that night. Damian, like all omegas, are told tales of what to expect on their wedding night – that they would be mounted, used, and bred by their alphas – that their alphas would do as they like with them though Damian had always seethed at the thought.

“It’s alright, Damian.” Tim gently, too gently brings the omega close to him– _Damian wishes he’d punish him, hurt him, it’s his fault that Timothy is like this_ –and pushes them both down so they’re both laying on the bed facing each other, much like Damian would do to them when they were children. “We don’t have to do anything you don’t wish to do.”

It’s painful.

“You’re the alpha, Timothy.” He vaguely wonders if he looks defiant. “You chose.”

Tim blinks before laughing, low and adoring. “You’ve never been one to listen to alphas, Dami.”

“You’re right.” He laughs with him. “I never have been, but I’ll make an exception for you, habibi.”

“When have you not?”

“Well as long as you know that.”

“Dami, don’t distract me.” Tim’s voice is firm. “I asked you a question, what would you like to do?”

The omega hums. “It seems like yesterday that I would ask you the same question whenever you would follow me about.”

“I was a child, Dami. You can’t fault me for that.”

“I don’t.” He agrees, green eyes boring into Tim’s blue ones. “It is tradition for you to do so.”

“That is a statement, not an answer.”

“Do you find me attractive, Timothy?”

“You can’t answer a question with another question, Dami.”

“But do you?”

“If I tell you, will you answer my question.”

“Of course, habibi.”

He sighs, knowing this game all to well. “Yes, I think you’re the most enchanting being in the world.”

Damian hums, contemplating, eyes downcast for a moment before he looks back at Tim – guilt gnawing at him as he did so. “I would like you to claim me, Timothy.”

“Tim.”

“Hmmm?”

“I would like you to call me Tim, Dami.” The alpha’s lust filled eyes bearing into him. “At least for tonight.”

“If that’s what you wish, Tim.”

“Would you let me take you apart, Dami?” He asks, earnest. “I’ll make it good for you.”

“Yes, Tim.”

That was all the alpha needed before his hands made their way down the larger omega’s body, exploring every inch of skin he could – marred with years of training yet still soft to the touch – as he slowly undressed him. Tim squeezes at Damian’s large supple breasts, delighted when his omega gives him a soft moan, milk leaking out of his nipples by instinct.

An omega’s breast milk is not inherently sexual, the milk is made in an effort to get pack members to bond – the omega gets little to no pleasure from the experience, it’s a result of biology.

But just because it wasn’t supposed to be considered sexual doesn’t mean that Tim didn’t have fantasies about it. Fantasies that involved Damian being full of his pups, maybe with some of them already born and suckling on his teats while Tim fills him up even more – he’d never leave him empty.

He makes another firm squeeze before pinching and plucking at the nipples, watching the milk trickle down from Damian’s chest to the sheets as the omega’s breathe hitched. “You’re leaking so much, Dami.”

He can smell the sweetness of Damian’s slick, pooling out of his undergarments and staining them.

He licks his lips, and he wonders if he can condition his omega to come from this alone, his omega isn’t even in heat and he’s sensitive to his touch – that’s what he likes about Damian’s body, how honest it is.

He pushes the undergarments aside, but doesn’t take them off – liking how the red lace looked on his omega – to reveal Damian’s pussy. It was beautiful and pink, and gushing with need as he dipped two fingers into the folds that easily accommodated him. He moves in and out, in a gentle rhythm, fascinated at his glistening slick covered fingers and pleased at every small moan he is able to tear out of Damian. Out of curiosity, he pulled the fingers out of the warm passage and tasted them – pleased with the flavour which was not as rich and filling as the milk, but is just as delicious and addictive.

Before his omega can even react, he thrusts his fingers in again, this time with less patience, hard enough that he chocked on a gasp as slick covered Tim’s entire hand. “You’re completely soaked, Dami, and I’ve barely touched you.” The alpha curls his fingers and spreads them wide inside his omega, cataloguing the reactions, watching as his omega writhe and churn on his digits. “Are you close, Damian? You can come, I won’t judge, I’ll just keep going so I can find out what you like.”

“Nn–” Damian chokes back another moan as Tim’s fingers crook just right and it makes him see stars. “No… no more, Tim.”

Tim hums. “You say that, but–” He adds two more fingers, watching as his omega rocked back on his hand, curious if he could take his whole fist. “your body says otherwise, Dami.” He makes an extra hard thrust at the spot that made his omega moan louder than others, it makes him scream. “Look your body is pulsating around my fingers, you’re close to an orgasm, I know you are just let go.”

Damian’s body shakes and trembles, his abs quaking underneath this onslaught as Tim’s fingers piston in faster and harder – his slick overflowing and all he wants to do is press his legs together to hide his reactions.

As if reading his thoughts, Tim took his free hand and slipped it under his omega’s chin to tilt it up so they were starring at each other. “You told me you wanted me to claim you, Damian Al Ghul-Drake – an Al Ghul never goes back on their word.”

He knows this, its been drilled in his head since birth, so instead of hiding his shame he spread his legs to give Tim easier access.

His alpha kisses him on the forehead for that. “Well done, Damian, my sweet beautiful omega.”

Loathsome pleasure ripples through his body, settling low in his stomach till it overflowed, as Tim twisted and pressed his insides more to get just the right angle to elicit moans out of his throat. Sounds that Damian would not recognize as his own if it weren’t for that fact that only he and his alpha were present here. Finally, Tim’s ministrations get the best of him and Damian screams as he orgasms, his back arching and his hands scrunching the sheets in an attempt to grip himself to reality.

His chest is heaving afterwards, his mind foggy, and all he can feel is the need to tear his teeth into something and claw his way out – wants something, doesn’t know what it is.

“Tim.” Damian feels like he’s out of his own body when he growls. “Inside. Now.”

“Are you sure?”

“Now.” He orders as if he was in control of the situation. “Finish what you started or I’ll do it myself.”

As tempting as it is with the offer of Damian riding him, he was painfully hard from teasing his omega, so he conceded and quickly took off his pants and pushed into his omega’s tight passage. He moans as his walls convulse around his length trying to milk him for all he’s worth even before he bottoms out, stretching Damian larger than any toy he’d ever had – and Tim knew that a lot of them were substantial.

He grips Damian's hips and roughly slams in and out of his omega, stretching his count out as he did so. “Fuck, Dami, you feel so good. Taking me so well.”

He sinks his cock to the hilt before shifting his hips back and slamming back into Damian’s pleasure spots, having memorized them, every single time. His omega moaned at the rough pleasure, as Tim’s grip became harder to the point that Damian is sure that he’s left bruises on his hips. He diligently wraps his arms around his alpha’s neck, leading him to his scent gland to bit through to solidify their mating but Tim doesn’t take the bait – he wants to prolong this as much as he can, he wants to take Damian into euphoric heights only to ruin his orgasm completely and make him beg for it – he stops moving.

“Tim.” Damian manages to gasp out. “Keep— keep moving… p… please…”

“What would you like me to do, Dami?”

His omega growls at his tease, and he grinds down on him in frustration. “You know what I want.”

“Do tell.”

“I thought you were smart, Tim.” His omega grits out, and the alpha has to admire that fiery desire in the tone of his voice. “Your cock is already deep inside me and you can’t even–” Damian whines as Tim begins to thrust in and out of him again. “–God damn you, Tim. Fuck.”

Tim can’t help but laugh. “I must be doing a good job if I managed to get you to curse like that, Dami.”

His omega’s green eyes glint angrily, but before he can retort, Tim makes a hard thrust making him see stars. “What do you want me to do to you, Dami? Do you want me to tell you that you look good like this? That you’re so wet and tight for me? That all the slick you produce shows me how eager you are for this? That you were made to be bred by me?” Damian moans lowly – needy and desperate – as Tim buries himself in again, one of his thumbs now pressing against his omega’s clit, making shocks go through his body but not enough to bring him to another orgasm. “What is it, Dami? What do you want or will you deny that this is what you wanted again? Do you want to deny how much you want my knot stuffing your cunt full and filling it to the brim with my come till it quickens in your womb? To be wrecked and owned and loved all at the same time. If you tell me now, I’ll stop, we won’t have to do anymore.”

_Liar – Tim wanted to do so much more than this._

Damian cries out, his body jerking and his walls convulsing around Tim’s cock. “Yes! Yes! Yes, to all of it. I want them. I want your pups, please, Tim, please–”

“Well… since you asked so nicely.” His alpha chuckles, licking his lips as his omega produces more slick from him rubbing his clit just a little “How could I say ‘no’?”

With that he’s pounding into Damian, thrust after thrust, pistoning into him – faster and harder every time causing Damian’s hands to travel to his back and grip the fabric of his sherwani like a vice. He likes the feeling of his omega clinging to him like this, like ramming into him and making him an incoherent mess with pleasure.

He’s so caught up in the motions that he doesn’t notice when Damian leans into him and capture his lips in a kiss. His omega’s mouth is hot and needy against his own, is sweet as his tongue explores his omega’s wet cavern only to be met with the tease of sharp teeth biting softly to expose the slight metallic taste of his own blood. It’s so Damian that Tim groans into the omega’s mouth a couple of times before his knot begins to form and catch on the rim of his omega’s ever accommodating cunt. Tim breaks their kiss to suck marks onto Damian’s exposed throat, teasing around the mating gland, and catch their breathes.

For just a moment his green eyes close, long delicate lashes caressing his cheeks, causing Tim to wonder how he got this far with an omega who would prefer to eat him then mate with him.

But he knows.

He knows why Damian chose him, but it’s not enough.

It won’t be enough until Damian – mind body, and soul – truly belongs only to him.

He’s so far in his head that he doesn’t notice how his knot is starting to enlarge until he feels his omega’s legs wrap around his waist to alert him before he climaxed into him.

“Damian.” Tim says with complete awe as the omega clenches around him.

“Do it.”

An order.

Promptly, Tim moves his mouth to the column of Damian’s neck where the mating gland is and finally sinks his teeth deep into the flesh. Damian screams, a combination of pure ecstasy and pain from Tim’s bite – his nails ripping through the fabric of Tim’s shirt to reveal his back and leave long scratch marks so deep that they could both taste Tim’s blood in the air – his knot locking into him.

Damian trembles under Tim as the alpha releases his grip on the gland and laps at the marks he left. He purrs, satisfied as he ruts into his omega and fill him with his come.

“Mine.” The alpha roars with conviction.

“… Yours, habibi.” His omega replies, albeit reluctantly.

But Tim can work with that, at least Damian isn’t completely revolted. He lays his head on Damian’s chest, the knot won’t settle for a few hours, humming happily as his omega runs his hands through his hair and massages his scalp and sings Arabic lullabies – a comfort for them both.

“Damian?”

“… Yes, habibi?” The omega replies, continuing with his ministrations that have Tim melting.

“Where would you like to go on our honeymoon?”

Damian scrunches his nose at that.

“Don’t make that face, my love.” Tim laughs at the endearing expression. “Talia insisted on it.”

“Mother should stop meddling in my affairs.”

“You still have to chose or she will choose for us.”

“Tt.” The omega clicks his tongue. “You chose, Timothy.”

“I thought we agreed for you to call me Tim.”

“I agreed for the claiming not for our entire lives.”

Tim can’t argue with that. “Then shall we go to my hometown, my love?”

“I don’t see why not.” Damian replies, raising a single eyebrow. “You’ve never spoken of your hometown. What is it called, habibi?”

“Gotham.”

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: This is not an accurate depiction of the Islamic faith, please do your research and respect everyone from different avenues of life and faith. Do not send any hate to anyone, this fic is a fic it is not meant to be educational.
> 
> Nikah = Islamic wedding ceremony to permit two people to live as spouses which can last anywhere from a minimum of three days to a year.  
> I tried to research as much as I could to keep the ceremony as close to how they would have it in real life however I am human and can make mistakes so I apologize if anything I wrote is false, please let me know.
> 
> Also from my research the Islamic faith does not have a set age for marriage but it must be consensual on both sides and approved by the parents as well. Again, I apologize if I got anything wrong feel free to correct me.
> 
> 'Ahki= Arabic for brother
> 
> Habibi= Arabic and literally translated as 'my love' but can also mean 'my dear' 'my darling' or 'beloved'
> 
> Ig you'd like you can follow me on twitter @Corvus71347984 I sometimes post about things like this.


End file.
